Vehicles employ various networks and systems for diagnostics, analysis, and monitoring of vehicle systems. These various networks are generally selectively connectable to an external host computer so that the operation of the vehicle networks and systems can be monitored by an external system outside of the vehicle. These various vehicle systems and networks operate under different protocols, such as the J1708 and J1939 protocols. Protocol adapters allow the external host computer to communicate and otherwise interface with the plurality of vehicle networks through the protocols.
Protocol adapters can include circuitry for performing functions wirelessly and generally include a connection portion for accessing vehicle networks and an electronics portion for translating and transferring the signals. There are many different styles of vehicle connectors in use on automobiles, trucks, and the like, which give access to various network data lines in the vehicle. Typically, the connection portion, which varies relative to the vehicle networks of the vehicle type under test, is manually connected to the vehicle's networks so that the protocol adapter can transmit signals between the vehicle's networks and the host computer. Since the configuration and interface of the connection portions can vary widely depending on the type of vehicle, e.g., truck, automobile, bus, agricultural, construction equipment, and the like, this necessitates the need for the availability and use of a multitude of connection portions and corresponding compatible electronics portions to support all of a plurality of vehicle types. Such inflexibility in protocol adapter compatibility and interchangeability between a variety of vehicles is costly, time consuming, inefficient, and burdensome.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a wireless protocol adapter assembly which can allow for various vehicle connectors to be selectively coupled to a common electronics package by a common connection platform to provide an efficient and cost effective interchangeable connection interface. In addition, since wireless communication standards rapidly change and evolve, there exists a need for a wireless protocol adapter assembly with a wireless adapter board that is interchangeable for changing protocols without necessitating a new and redesigned wireless protocol adapter assembly.